Naruto: Chaos Controllers
by Jio Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto has the powers and is infected with the personalities of Sonic Knuckles and Shadow. Can he control them? And why does Sasuke want them? Sasuke bashing at random times.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto or Sonic

_Prologue: a week after graduating from the academy, Naruto disappeared. He returned to ask for a high ranked mission. So he and his teammates had to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. Even that was fine until Zabuza attacked and captured Their sensei Kakashi_

"Mu-ha-ha-ha!" Zabuza laughed. He had the young genin right where he wanted them.

"Let go of Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled out, "Or face the consequences."

Zabuza laughed again. "Or what will happen?" he asked the orange ninja, contempt in his voice.

"Or this! CHAOS MIMICRY" Naruto yelled.

A green light shone from beneath his jacket. With a roar, Naruto made it spread along his entire body. In a flash, the light enveloped him. Sakura covered her eyes. Sasuke looked down, and Zabuza covered his eyes with his headband.

When the light receded, Naruto stood, transformed. His hair lay around his eyes, black with red highlights. His normal gear was replaced by a blue shirt and jeans. And his eyes Glowed green. On his hands was a pair of boxing gloves with two spikes in each. To finish it, his sandals had been replaced by red and white sneakers.

"Don't blink." Naruto growled, and then ran forward. All Zabuza saw was a blue blur. Naruto appeared in front of him and lashed out with a kick that sent Zabuza flying.

Then he ran, ON THE WATER, in front of Zabuza to deliver a boulder shattering punch that sent Zabuza skyward!

"CHAOS CONTROL" He yelled. In a flash of green light, he appeared above the masked swordsman. "Die." Naruto stated, and then yelled out "Chaos Blast!" a blast of energy sent Zabuza downward.

Naruto headed out of the transformation. "Your turn Kakashi-Sensei" he said.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"What, do I have something on my jacket" He asked innocently.

**Where did Naruto get these powers? What was that green light? Will Zabuza get away? Read the next chapter to find out! I Won't update unless i get 5 reviews for this one and at least 2 for my TOD fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: total bluff! Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic! I do own "Chaos Mimicry" though.**

Chapter 2: Secrets reveled

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"What, do I have something on my jacket" He asked innocently.

"Naruto, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Saskue shouted.

"Yeah what he said!" Sakura yelled.

Zabuza tried to use this distraction to escape but Kakashi stopped him. "Now where were we?" Kakashi wondered, "oh yeah. WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" A dragon made of water slammed into the masked swordsman. He was instantly washed away.

Kakashi then prepared to finish him off. "Can you predict the future?" Las Dumbass (aka Zabuza) asked. "Yeah, I predict your death!" Kakashi stated coolly.

Just then a hell of a lot of senbon thwacked into Zabuza. A masked boy stepped out of the shadows. "You were right." He said. Then he and Zabuza's body disappeared in a swirl of leaves. _My life can't get any weirder than this!_ Sasuke thought. Kakashi passed out from the use of his sharingan eye.

"Crap!" his students all yelled out at once.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on at Inari's house, Naruto explained how he got the new powers.

_Flashback_

_Naruto is walking through the forest. Suddenly a flash of green light blinded him. A red and black hedgehog was fighting a robot. Naruto screamed. Then he realized he should help them. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He yelled and attacked the robot. The hedgehog thanked him. "My name is Shadow the hedgehog. I'm from a different universe." He explained. "That robot we defeated was a part of this guy named Eggman's fleet sent to kill me. My friends will be grateful to you!" _

"_Wait! There are more things like you!"_

"_Yeah, you want to meet 'em?"_

"_Believe it!"_

"_Ow! What in the hell was that! That was painful"_

"_My catchphrase."_

"_And I thought 'let's juice' was bad. Never Ever say that again. CHAOS CONTROL!"_

_And so Naruto spent the next six weeks in the Sonic universe. Then one day_

"_Guys, I found it! The green chaos emerald!" Naruto called to his friends._

"_Um, Naruto we already found it" Sonic informed him._

"_Then what's this?" Naruto held up the gem, a tiny green chaos emerald that could be made into a ring or chain._

"_A false emerald?" Knuckles wondered._

_A flash of green lit up the sky. When it disappeared Naruto stood transformed. __His hair lay around his eyes, black with red highlights. His normal gear was replaced by a blue shirt and jeans. And his eyes glowed green. On his hands was a pair of boxing gloves with two spikes in each. To finish it, his sandals had been replaced by red and white sneakers. _

"_Wow!" That was all the Sonic team could say._

_Tails examined Naruto. "Looks like you've got the powers of Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow Combined!"_

"_Awesome I can't wait to show Sakura"! Naruto yelled. "Chaos Control!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished his story.

"anthropomorphic animals with super powers?" Sakura asked. "Cool"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Let's start training" _so my sharingan can activate and I can copy the crap out of that technique!_

**Next Chapter: Haku and Zabuza****(You thought I was gonna tell you about their training? Not!) Can Naruto Survive? Will Sasuke's sharingan activate? Will Sakura do something useful? Find out next chapter**


	3. Haku fight

Author's note: I don't own Naruto, Gurren Lagann or Dragon ball Z abridged

I do own Shadow Clone Spin Dash, Chaos Mimicry and Chaos mode

_If you want to know what happened during their training you're $hit out of luck! I'm skipping all the way to halfway into the Haku fight!_

"Great how the hell did we fall into this Bullshit?" Sasuke yelled

"Because we don't pay at-YAAAAA" Naruto was cut off by Haku the girl boy throwing needles at them. That's right not some cool ninja thing but needles!

"That hurt." Captain obvious aka Sasuke said.

"No $hit Sherlock. I'm ending this! Chaos Mimic-" Naruto began only to be stopped by Haku throwing more faggy needles into him. "Chaos mimic-"TWACK! TWACK! TWACK! More senbon hit Naruto. Chaos mimic-" TWACK! TWACK! TWACK! "Aw screw it! Chaos Mode!"

Naruto's eyes glowed a bright green and he was surrounded by a bright green light.

"Now Shadow clone Jutsu! Naruto yelled. Fourteen copies of Naruto appeared. "Get ready Haku."

"For what my ice mirrors are as hard as steel no matter how many of you there are you can't bust through! You're dream dies here!" Haku was positive the "Maverick show stopper" couldn't do anything but be a pincushion for his needles. Naruto was about to prove him wrong.

Naruto's hair grew down his back. Then he and his clones started spinning. (Sound familiar)

"Shadow Clone Spin Dash!" Naruto yelled and slammed the buzz saw like spikes that was once his hair into each and every mirror, cracking them.

_Okay time to put this kid to sleep! _Haku thought hurriedly and threw the senbon needles.

Sasuke ran forward. _what the hell is he doing!_ Naruto thought. _What the hell am I doing!_ Sasuke wondered before he was hit with so many senbon he looked like a porcupine! "Sasuke! Why did you do that?"

"I don't know my body just moved, my brother I have to kill my brother!"

"That's your dream? And the village hates me! That's a psycho's dream."

"Whatever, I'm dying anyway so forget what my dream was." Sasuke's eyes closed.

While the good guys were talking, Haku was taking aim at Naruto. Suddenly a wave of killer intent rushed over hi, coming from Naruto. The green from the chaos form had disappeared and his eyes glowed red.

Ten feet away

_Is this Kakashi? _Zabuza the masked swordsman thought. _No, it's more powerful!_

_Is this Zabuza. Oh no, it's that power. _Kakashi realized what it was. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Nine tailed fox!

Inside the mirrors

Naruto roared! The mirrors were shattered by the red chakra. Haku braced himself. It didn't help.

Naruto ran fowared and began to hammer Haku with a barrage of lefts and rights sending Haku flying. As Haku landed Naruto's eyes suddenly changed back to their normal blue. "Is that all? I thought you wanted to avenge your friend." The girly looking boy said to the orange warrior, prompting another punch in the face. Then Kakashi

Twenty feet away

"Lightning Blade" Kakashi yelled as he gathered his chakra into his hands

With Naruto

"Zabuza, my partner!" Haku said as he heard the gathering of lighting.

"Dude, gay!" Naruto responded.

"Stop ripping off Team four Star and DBZ abridged."

"I'm honoring them. Real men don't steal. Who the hell do you think I am?!"

Haku groaned at that blatant rip on Gurren Lagann and teleported to Zabuza, catching the lightning blade.

Zabuza got pissed off and killed Gato and his men, dying from his wounds. During all this team 7 just watched

"Okay time to go" Kakashi yelled happily.

Next chapter Dangerous new rivals and bushy eyebrows.

Author's final note: sorry it's not up to Jio Standard. I'm having a bad week, so no flames or I will eat you alive!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry it took so long here's chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some of the attacks Naruto does in Chaos Mode and Draken

Previously: Haku killed Sasuke, Kakashi killed Haku

Now: "We can't go yet!" Naruto yelled. "We have to train the villagers to defend…."

"Actually, we trained while you were fighting Haku." A villager piped up.

"Okay, but we have to bury Sasuke." Sakura said

Just then, Sasuke sat up. "Ugh, What I miss."

"Okay, but they still haven't named the bridge." Naruto hurriedly called out.

"You're right; we shall name it after a great hero, one of a great line, a man of much honor. This Bridge shall be called…" The village leader announced. Sasuke prepared his thank you speech.

"…The Great Naruto Bridge!"

"…Thank you….Wait, what!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gave Sasuke a sly smile.

"Now we can go." He said.

Later, Kakashi volunteered team seven for the Chuunin exams. So our heroes trained like any sane, rational kids would…

"Kyaa!" Naruto yelled, hammering Sasuke in the chin with a thunderous right. Naruto was in his Chaos form, training it as well as Sasuke's newly activated Sharingan. The punch sent Sasuke flying through the air, knocking him out of the tree he had been standing in. Naruto teleported in front of Sasuke as he hit the ground. "Facedown with another man beating you're a$$, is it Wednesday already Sasuke?" Naruto quipped.

_That's it, he's gonna die!_ Sasuke thought as he prepared for his fire style attack. Just then they heard a scream.

"We can finish this later, Sasuke." Naruto said before running off at a speed rivaling that of sound.

"Man, I need one of those." Sakura said, chasing after him. When she got there, she saw an interesting sight. Konohamaru and his friends were hiding behind Naruto as He faced off against some red head kid with rings around his eyes and a gourd on his back, a blond chick with a fan, and a guy wearing a cat outfit. _Okay, this is weird, even for our lives. _Sakura thought.

"Who the (bleep) are you guys, the circus?" Naruto asked, as usual subtle as a flying battle-ax. "We are your opponents in the Chuunin exams," the red head stated. "I am Gaara; these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari. We're from the Sand village."

"Let me guess," Sakura contributed to the conversation, "A psychopathic emo with a few parental issues, a repressed kid who plays with toys as weapons, and a sociopathic older sister. Naruto, Meet team Villain Cliché." When she said that sand began leaking out of Gaara's gourd, then he decided against it. "We'll see you later." He told Naruto and Sakura and left, just as Sasuke appeared. "Who was that." The Uchiha heir asked, clueless. "Trouble." Naruto responded, knowing the worst was yet to come.

And that's the Chapter. Tell me what you think.

Next time: Rock Lee and the First Test!


	5. Rock Lee mini fight

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..yet**

Last Time: "Who was that?" Sasuke asked about the retreating figures of the sand siblings.

"Trouble." Naruto replied.

**Chapter Four: Rock Lee and The first exam**

Sakura looked at each door. She was looking for the exam room. Meanwhile, Naruto and

Sasuke were discussing the differentiating outlooks of two different ancient books.

"Guts would annihilate Alucard!" Naruto yelled, "Badass normal beats Overpowered freak any day!"

"Are you high? Alucard rips Gut's… guts out. End of story." Sasuke replied.

"If you idiots are finished, I think this is the door." Sakura said. Our three protagonists opened the door to reveal…..A tall kid in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee, and you are…" the boy began, then noticed Sakura, "Beautiful."

As Naruto planned his extreme melee revenge for and Sakura was grossed out because of

said statement, Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight. "This'll be quick." Sasuke said. 32 microseconds later, Sasuke was proven right. Lee had kicked him in the chin so hard he lost three teeth! _He's tough. _Naruto thought as Lee kicked and punched Sasuke all around the room. _He could be as fast as me! _Theorange Shinobi thought. Sasuke skidded across the room to land at his teammate's feet. "My turn," Naruto said, transforming into his Chaos Form.

(_**Author's Note: "Form" = Chaos Mimicry. "Mode"= Chaos Mode)**_

Naruto and Lee faced off. Then both disappeared in a burst of speed. The only thing that could be seen was slight blurs of motion. The only way to tell the=y were fighting was the thud of blows connecting with bodies.

"Kick his ass, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, straining to keep up with the super speed battle.

_I can barely keep up, even with the Sharingan,_ The emo kid who hung out with Naruto and Sakura thought. _This is a battle of true speed!_

"The power of Youth is strong within you, but I have more than you." Lee said, causing Naruto to respond with an elegant "…The Fuck?"

Lee responded to Naruto's confusion with a swift kick in the jaw, launching Naruto skyward. Before Naruto could flip, or fly, or teleport away like a sane person with his powers would do, Lee appeared behind him. "It's over." Lee said, his bandages unwinding as he prepared for the hidden lotus.

**Okay, I'll leave it up to you. Should Guy come, or should Naruto just teleport out of the way and continue their fight. R&R! Deuces **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I've been really busy on antifanfiction but here's the new chapter!

Naruto teleported back to the ground a split second before the bandages could wrap around him.

"Not bad. I'm surprised you could keep up with me." Naruto said, smiling. "Now dodge this! Chaos Spear!" Green energy spears flew toward Lee. In a flash, Lee jumped over the leading spear and proceeded to dodge the storm of spears trying to pierce him. As he closed the distance between him and his opponent, Lee fired off a spin kick. A resounding crack filled the air. Naruto skidded back, his cheek bruised and swelling. "Playtime's over." Naruto growled, and his voice sounded completly different for a second. Then, Naruto rushed at Lee, a blur of movement. Lee blitzed toward Naruto. The two collided in a blur of movement. The sound of blows landing filled the air, but Sakura and Sasuke couldn't track the movements. Suddenly, the two reappeared, bruised and bloody.

"You're good, but it's time I go full speed." Naruto told Lee, and a green glow began to gather around him.

"You're right. Gate of closing-" A puff of smoke appeared between the two ninjas and a turtle appeared.

"OK, seriously, what?" Sakura asked.

"Lee, what are you doing?" the turtle asked.

"Umm-Well-You see-" as Lee tried to explain to the turtle, Naruto de-transformed and stood next to his teammates. "Hey, Sakura!" he tried to get the pink haired girls attention. "What?" she whispered. "That turtle can talk."

"And your point being?"

"Maybe that's his master."

Just then, a man wearing a jumpsuit like Lee's with a jacket over it and even bigger eyebrows appeared on the turtles back. "Lee, were you about to use a forbidden technique?"

"What the...?" Naruto just threw up his hands. At this point, nothing suprised him.

He was proven wrong twenty seconds later when, as 'punishment' for trying to use a secret technique, The man punched Lee across the room. As the two cried then hugged, Team Seven all aquired blank white eyes and sweatdrops. When Lee disappeared with the man he called Guy-Sensei, Sasuke finally spoke."Let's agree never to talk about that again."

"You're just saying that 'cause you got beat up!" Naruto yelled, before being strangled by Sakura.

**Next time: The forest of Death.**


End file.
